


Heart of an Actor: Romeo and Julius

by Verida



Series: Heart of an Actor [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Actors, An A3! AU, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Slight act 2 spoilers, Spirit Guides, Thriller, Urban Fantasy, but if you ship it that's cool too, enjoy the roller coaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verida/pseuds/Verida
Summary: Sakuya and the Spring Troupe have been losing touch of what made them Spring Troupe. However, a helping hand always helps out another in need! Sometimes the answer is with friends and family (blood or bond), but other times, it's from the person itself. When that bond between actor and character crosses the veil and unite as one, they will gain a companion for life.Too hard, didn't read: Spring Troupe gets a wake up call with the help of Mankai, each other, and their RomiJuli characters in spirit form.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi, Sakuma Sakuya & Settsu Banri
Series: Heart of an Actor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766032
Kudos: 14





	Heart of an Actor: Romeo and Julius

Sakuya had been looking up at the sky for quite some time. It has been a while since he was able to relax like this. His latest performances were over and there wasn't any theatre jobs happening for weeks. Honestly, today felt comfortable and strangely content as he is lying down beneath a cherry blossom tree by the lakeside. Still, the thought of being content and staying in that contentment is enough to make him happy, and yet secretly terrified. Hopefully he hasn't worn out his usefulness.

But now's not the time for such thoughts. Someone's coming. Sakuya turns over to see Banri walk on over. "Sup, Sakuya? Didn't think you'd be here of all places," Banri called out, to which Sakuya responded with a wave.

"Banri-kun! It's good to see you here. Did you managed to get out of classes early?" he asked.

"Yeah, the teach had to cancel," he said as he leaned into the tree bark. "What's got you lazin' around in this place?" he asked. "You're normally busy at this hour."

"Oh, it's nothing!" Sakuya said with a small laugh. "I just had finished everything and I didn't feel like going back to the dorms yet," he said as he smiled.

Banri raised an eyebrow as he scratched his head. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Imma head home if ya wanna come," he said as he extends his hand to lift him up, to which Sakuya just smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll go back on my own time. I just wanted some time to think and rest for a bit," he said as he closes his eyes again.

"Well, you do you," Banri said as he pushes himself back up, leaving Sakuya to his own devices. He _has_ been working non-stop these past few days. Even he would be tired at some point.

Time passes. It's honestly a good place for a nap...

He could just stay here in this calmness for--

_"Wh-- ou doi--?"_

"Huh? What's this?" Sakuya asks, in... wait, what is this place?

_"Ca-- hea-- --e?"_ a voice seems to call out.

Sakuya stood up. He feels like he's standing on the ground, but the ground felt less firmer beneath his feet. "Who are you?" he calls out.

_"--wake up."_ the voice seem to say.

"Wake up?" he asked as he looked around. His face seemed to be confused as he looks around. "I don't see any difference from when I fell asleep," he said. The place still looked like the lake and he was under the under the tree he so loved. Honestly, the only thing strange was this whisper in the back of the brain. Maybe he actually needs to go to bed. He starts to pick up his items to leave when the script for Romeo and Julius came out of his bag. When he bent down to pick it up, the voice came back, clear as a bell.

_"Sakuya!"_ The voice called out as he picked up the script. It was a voice that Sakuya couldn't really pin down as a voice he knows, and it doesn't help that it was a distorted voice either. 

Sakuya dropped the script in surprise, yet he looked around at the area as he carefully said, "Who are you?" he asked.

_"A friend,"_ The voice gently whispered. _"But it's time to wake up."_ As Sakuya looked around to figure out where the voice was coming from, he saw the park and the lakeside turning gray and turning to ash. Sakuya's head started darting back and forth as the grayness began to close in on him. He frantically placed his back upon the tree, only for it to turn to ash not much later. Though the world seemed to have turned gray, only Sakuya and his script were still in full color. Sakuya then picked up the script again and took a breath. He could feel some sort strong security with the script, and even though this is normally where he turns to for motivation, now it feels like there is something watching over him. "I don't know who you are, voice," he said to the script amongst a gray world. "And I don't know if we'll see each other again after this..."

"But if we do, then let's meet for real next time!"

Sakuya wakes up with a startled shock as he checked his surroundings. Backpack, check. Phone, check. Books and scripts, check. The world isn't turning gray and the tree isn't turning to ash. Okay, nothing's stolen and he's back in the real world. Still, that was a rather weird dream, and a long one if the sun is starting to set. Well, he should get home soon, or else he'll definitely have everyone worried, and that's the last thing that he wants to happen. As he packs his items up, he looks at the script once again. That strange voice that he heard...it felt as if someone was calling out to him, like someone he would know well, if he only knew what it actually sounded like or even their name/image. Regardless, he smiled. "If it comes back, hopefully it's soon," Sakuya said as he went home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This turned out more of a prologue than an actual chapter, but I hope you will enjoy the story regardless! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
